Una copa de champagne
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Todos festejaban y la felicitaban pero Effie sentía que algo no iba bien. Después de todo la paz es tan fragil como una copa de champagne.


_Reto de los mini-fics de Diciembre del foro "El diente de león". Personaje: Effie Trinket._

 **Una copa de Champagne**

La gente me felicita y yo sonrió. El alcohol fluye y las fuentes de comidas son abundantes. Todos gritan y ríen mientras entonan la canción del valle.

-Van a ganar, ya lo veras.

-Esa chica es fuerte, puede aguantar dos juegos del hambre y más.

-Peeta es tan guapo, nadie podría dejar de apoyarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que el presidente Snow recapacitara, no dejara morir a una mujer embarazada.

-Son tan lindos, ¿Quién podría no querer salvar a una pareja así de romántica?

-Mi pintor precioso no puede morir. Ya verás.

Quieren que este de tan buen humor como ellos, que sonría, que beba, que coma, que festeje una victoria que a cada segundo se me hace menos posible. Van bien, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir que las cosas no van bien haya adentro. Haymitch me había dicho que fuera a divertirme, que me lo había ganado. Él nunca hubiera admitido que hice algo bien al menos que algo estuviera, muy pero muy mal.

-¿Todo bien hermanita? Esta fiesta es en tu honor—la dulce voz de Ester me saca de mis pensamientos.

Ella sonríe, como todos, mientras me tiende una copa de champagne. Ella cuatro años menor, sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que ha hecho mucho más en su vida que yo. Para empezar, a diferencia de mí, tiene una relación estable, una casa grande y la criatura más hermosa del mundo como hijo. En cambio mis días pasan en un pequeño departamento, con novios con los que nunca duro más de dos meses y mi último gato se me escapo hace una semana.

-Son todo lo que tengo—le confieso con un nudo en la garganta mientras Peeta y Katniss desde la inmensa pantalla sufren por su próxima separación.

-Gracias, me alegra saber que mi única hermana no me toma en cuenta—murmura ella supongo que herida. Nunca he sido buena leyendo sus expresiones.

-No es eso Ester y lo sabes…—le contesto con un suspiro. —Es solo que hay veces que te siento tan lejos.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa Effie?—me pregunta y se perfectamente de quien es.

Yo soy la que después de iniciar una muy inestable relación abandono la casa, yo soy la que en lugar de regresar una vez esta acabo acepto ser una vulgar cajera en una farmacia mientras buscaba encontrar suerte como modelo en algún lado. Obviamente nunca lo logre, pero al menos conseguí mi puesto de escolta del distrito doce el cual nunca considere digno, bueno no hasta ahora. También fui yo la que no estuvo cuando se graduó de ingeniera, ni cuando se casó, ni cuando nació Dominique.

-Aunque debo reconocerle a esos muchachos porque con su sola presencia lograron en unas semanas lo que papá no logro en seis años de amenazas por teléfono.

Sé a qué se refiere. No fue hasta después de ver a mis dos muchachos en la cueva dentro de la arena que me di cuenta de lo corta que es la vida y como tenemos que pasar todo el tiempo que podamos con las personas que amamos, así que decidí volver a ver a mi familia. Papá había muerto y mi madre ya no quería verme pero al menos la recupere a ella.

Sonrió mientras le extiendo los brazos con un suave "ven". Ella recarga su cabeza en mu clavícula mientras yo la rodeo entre mis brazos como cuando era pequeñita intentando evitar derramar la bebida de mi copa sobre ella. A simple vista pareciera mucho más bajita que yo sin embargo eso se debe a que desde que se volvió madre dejo atrás las "vanidades del Capitolio" (como suele llamarlas Haymitch) y abandono los zapatos de tacón así como la mayoría de sus vestidos y blusas apretadas. Sin embargo su largo y sedoso cabello sigue siendo azul eléctrico, así como sus ojos.

-Mami…—el pequeño gemido que para mí hubiera sido imperceptible puso alerta a mi hermana que se separó de mí.

Con una sonrisa la vi correr hasta su pequeño que había entrado por una puerta al salón en pijama de unicornios morados y un peluche de rana multicolor en mano. Ester lo regaña de esa forma tierna y dulce que hacen las madres mientras lo toma en brazos y lo lleva alguna parte de la casa donde los invitados no pueden entrar. Entonces me doy cuenta que todos están en silencio.

Llevo mi mirada hasta la pantalla frente a la que estoy para encontrarme con un plano directo del rostro de mi Katniss. Parece enojada y asustada, más bien aterrada. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y tiene la respiración desacompasada mientras le apunta con su arco a algún otro tributo. Sin embargo no pude ver al pobre que terminaría con una flecha entre los ojos, mi mirada estaba puesta en Katniss. La forma en la que tensaba el arco por alguna razón me ponía los pelos de punta. Y entonces desvió su arco, justo hacia el cielo. ¿Qué haces niña?

La explosión que se formó después hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir, literalmente. Las piernas me temblaban mientras sentía como cada uno de mis músculos dejaban de funcionar. Un zumbido inundo mis oídos acallando al resto, con la excepción del de vidrio rompiéndose justo a mis pies.

Baje la mirada y alcance a ver una copa de champagne rota, el líquido se esparcía por el suelo como si se tratase de sangre transparente. Después todo se volvió negro.


End file.
